mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Hono (Angels)
Jun Hono is the oldest of Japan's active Mazinger Angels, she pilots Venus A. Appearance Jun resembles her original anime counterpart complete with the dark skin and different outfits, but has dark blue hair instead of black hair. Background Jun once lived in an orphanage in Okinawa along with Sakurako Hono, who left to become a Mazinger Angel, something Jun did not forgive her for after the orphanage director died and the institution was demolished. As Jun got older she eventually became a Mazinger Angel but to live on her own she takes on various jobs such as pizza delivery at Mycenae Pizza and a waitress at a cafe. Personality Jun is very tough and independent, much like her original counterpart. Jun once looked up to Sakurako when she was in the orphanage, but later developed a grudge against her after she left out of loneliness. Whenever someone mentions that Jun couldn't handle something like the training Sakurako and Honey Kisaragi made the team go through, Jun is not afraid to physically retaliate even if that person is one of her teammates. Out of all the Angels, Jun appears to be closest to Maria Fleed, as they often work together on various jobs. She also grew rather close to Aila Mu when she and Prof. Nonaka were transported to Mu. Abilities In addition to her piloting skills, Jun is one of the most skilled combatants of the Mazinger Angels. She is also able to use makeshift weapons to fight against enemies, if the standard sidearms like the Photon Gun and Angel Rod are not available. Jun is also capable of working on different jobs at different times. History Jun usually is at one of her several jobs when not on her duty as a Mazinger Angel. In chapters focused on Jun, she is often the target of an enemy such as Madam Janus and Toenail of Satan, only for Jun and the rest of the Angels to overpower them. When examining a strange artifact with Prof. Nonaka, Jun and the professor are transported to the lost continent of Mu which is under attack by the Mycenae Empire. Aila explains of a great power that can drive them back and Jun manages to use the sacred staff through Venus to fight against the Mycenae forces. With the task done, Jun returns it before going back to her world with the professor. Near the final battle with Dr. Hell, Jun is contacted by Aila about the monstrosity that destroyed Mu, the Dragonsaurus. With the some pestersome instructions from her team, Jun meets with Aila again and informed Jun about the weapon from before which Jun used in the final battle against Dr. Hell and the Dragonsaurus. Unlike the other Angels, Jun does not reappear in Mazinger Angels Z and Venus is now piloted by Maria, implying Jun retired from being an Angel. Gallery 02-03.jpg|Jun in a title page. Nbnopo.png|Jun in a Christmas costume. Jh.png|Jun in a bikini in Okinawa. Mu.png|Jun in a Ryuko Skywalker costume. Untitled (2).png Naked Jun.jpeg|Jun inside Grogos G5 Jun Angels.jpeg|Jun after being saved from Grogos G5 Bathing Jun.jpeg|Jun in the showers Category:Manga Characters Category:Angels Characters